1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an image recording apparatus provided with a panel display device such as a liquid crystal panel unit which can display data such as an image and/or a letter, and a method of producing the image recording apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional uni-function devices such as ink jet printers, copying machines, and fax machines, conventional multi-function and uni-function image recording apparatuses having a printing function, a copying function, a scanning function, and/or a facsimile function, and conventional electronic terminal devices are each provided with a display panel unit which informs an user of the instructions for achieving the functions of the associated device or recording apparatus, the present status of the device or recording apparatus, the procedure for operating the device or recording apparatus, and/or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-148450 describes an electronic terminal device having a main case and a display unit, which houses a flat and thin display element such as an LCD (liquid crystal display) element. The display unit is mounted on a surface (upper surface) of the main case such that the display unit can pivot up and down and thus a display screen of the display unit can be held at a suitable angle of inclination so that the information displayed on the screen on the display unit can be seen easily while the terminal device is used.
In this case, a pair of tilt support axes are arranged in a tilt body as a housing of the display unit, the tilt support axes being arranged at portions, respectively, in the outer circumference portions at both side surfaces of the tilt body; and a recess is formed in the main case as a portion at which the tilt body is to be attached. Further, elongated holes are formed, on both sides of the recess, as engaging parts to which the tilt support axes are engaged respectively. In this case, the tilt body is constructed such that one end portion of one of the both side surfaces of the tilt body is flexible so as to shorten the distance between the pair of tilt support axes; and that when the tilt body is pushed to the recess, the flexible one end of the tilt body is curved or warped first such that the distance between the pair of tilt support axes is shorted; and then when each of the tilt support axes is fitted to one of the elongated holes, thereby preventing the tilt body from being disengaged from the main case.
In another embodiment of the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-148450, recesses for receiving the tilt support axes are formed at portions, respectively, in the outer circumference portions at both side surfaces of the tilt body; and tilt support axes are arranged in the main case at portions at both ends, respectively, of the recess in the main case. It is constructed such that the portions at the both sides of the recess, at which the tilt axes are formed respectively are flexible, and when the tilt body is attached to the recess, the both side portions of the recess are warped to increase the distance between the both side portions of the recess; and that the tilt body is prevented from being disengaged from the main case when the tilt support axes subsequently are fitted to the recesses for the receiving the tilt support axes, respectively.
In an electronic device described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 2-132283, when arranging a display case having a LCD panel on the upper surface of a device case such that the LCD case is pivotable (inclinable), a ratchet body is fixed, with screws, to an attachment part formed at the lower edge of a lower case in the display case. In this case, the ratchet body is constructed such that the ratchet body has a fixed ratchet having radial teeth provided at one end surface of the fixed ratchet, an axis which has a screw hole and which is arranged at the central portion in the end surface of the fixed ratchet, and an attachment-objective part (block part) which has a screw hole and which is arranged at the other end surface of the fixed ratchet; and the ratchet body is formed as an integrated body.
In the construction described in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-148450, however, the both side surfaces in the tilt body or the both side portions of the recess in the main case are constructed to be flexible. Accordingly, the deformation amount of the shortening (decreasing) the distance between the both side surfaces of the tilt body, or the deformation amount of the widening (increasing) the distance between the both side portions of the recess in the main case is finite (limited). Therefore, length of the support axes cannot be excessively increased. In other words, the strength of the hinge part cannot be enhanced substantially. Consequently, there is a problem that, when a user inadvertently or mistakenly lifts the tilt body upwardly, thereby moving the tilt body together with the main case, the hinge section is broken or damaged, and the support axis or axes is/are disengaged.
On the other hand, in the construction described in the Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 2-132283, although it is possible, in terms of design, to arbitrarily increase the length of the axes and the receiving parts, the strength of the attachment-objective part (block part), in which a movable ratchet body is fixed with the screws to the attachment part in the lower case, also needs to be enhanced by increasing the size of the block part and increasing the thickness of the screws so as to prevent the breakage or damage which would be caused when the tilt body is lifted. In this case also, there is a problem that the product cannot be compact and the production cost cannot be lowered.